08/07/2008 - Sylvie Makes Appearance In Honor Of Sea Serpent Day
SYLVIE MAKES APPEARANCE IN HONOR OF SEA SERPENT DAY By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Thursday, August 7, 2008 — The lovable (and quite scaly) sea serpent that Millsberry has come to know and love made an appearance yesterday. That's right. Sylvie the most popular inhabitant of Lake Sylvane came up for a little air (and a show) in the sparkling light of a full moon three nights ago. Several of Millsberry's finest along with a crowd of spectators were on hand to witness this rare occasion. There's much speculation surrounding the nature of this Sylvie sighting. Several theories are circulating the town, with even more still being formed. One of the most popular theories is that Sylvie's appearance was in fact in honor of a rare holiday known as Sea Serpent Day. The legend holds that Sea Serpent Day only falls under certain situations. According to Lake Sylvane folklore, river pirates used to make their rounds through the Lakeview neighborhood once every full moon on the 7th of August Now of course a full moon on the 7th of August doesn't happen that often. But when these pirates did come through the Lake View neighborhood, they pillaged the town and made their way through the rest of Millsberry, only to return to their ships and sail into the full moon midnight sky. This tradition went on for several decades, until one full moon on the 7th of August. Something strange happened on the evening of August 7th, 1647. The pirates arrived for their typical evening of mayhem, fully expected what they had grown accustomed over the years. There was a surprise for them that night. When they arrived in the harbor they saw what appeared to be a giant see dragon emerge from the water. The pirate captain was so terrified that he made a sharp left and ran aground in the shallows. Since that day, no pirate ship has ever made port at the Millsberry harbor of Lake Sylvane. It just so happens that Sea Serpent Day falls on the 7th of August each year. No one knows whether we have Sylvie to thank for this, but some prefer to let their imagination fill in the blanks. Regardless of what is fact or fiction, Sylvie was on full display this 7th of August, basking in the midnight moonlight. She proudly gave a wink and a knowing smile to the people of Millsberry, and then made her way back into the tranquil waters. These adventures, as mythical as they appear to be, seemed more like a reality on this particular evening. Maybe we have the moonlight to thank? Or maybe just our friendly neighborhood Sea Serpent. ---- MIDNIGHT MADNESS Thursday, August 7, 2008 — In honor of this most special occasion, new items are hitting the stores this week. Straight from the waters of Lake Sylvane, we have stunning seaweed curtains that will go perfectly with your driftwood lounge. To round out your new living room options, you'll want to add in a lighthouse lamp set. To commemorate traditional folklore, there are replica swashbuckling hats along with eye patches and a pirates' encyclopedia to help you remember the good ole' days of 1647. Just make sure not to wear your pirate garb on August 7th! Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:August 2008 Gazettes